


Kerosene

by odinsons



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Michael Langdon - Freeform, Michael Langdon/Reader - Freeform, Smut, american horror story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odinsons/pseuds/odinsons
Summary: All was well in the Outpost, more or less. Until a dark handsome man showed up, and made a mess upon everyone's innocence.





	Kerosene

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! My thirst for Michael has been wild lately, and this came out after listening to Kerosene by Crystal Castles...hope you all enjoy!  
> DISCLAIMER: I know losing your virginity is definitely PAINFUL. Reminder that this is only a FICTION.  
> Enjoy!

She wasn’t expecting somebody else to be entering Outpost Three; she doesn’t think Miss Venable was, either.  
The intruder walked in moments later with a cat-like grace, smirking like a serpent. He had to be from the Cooperative. Or perhaps this was an illusion. A god among mortals stood before them. His long strawberry blond hair was set aflame in the orange glow of the room, his eyeshadow matching the satin scarf he wore. Eyeshadow. Where in hell did this man get eyeshadow?  
He’d made his message clear. He represented the cooperative, and he would be the one to dictate who survived and got sent to the Sanctuary. He'd also be the one who determined who would rot here in the Outpost. All through a series of interviews. This stranger would be the one to dictate who would live and die.  
She had to laugh. These past eighteen months had felt like death. Food was scarce. Little to no water, no light...she’d read the same book three times now--The Great Gatsby. She could most definitely read it without even having to open the goddamned book. And Coco made her days slower. Her constant bitching and whining sent her migraines wild.  
Today had dragged on; with Langdon arriving, the whole Outpost seemed to be in a frenzy. The Greys fixing the sheets and cleaning up his bedroom and about the Outpost. Venable and Mead on everybody’s backs. Even she, who could stand Venable’s wrath, felt its suffocating presence on her all day.  
But it was finally curfew. And she would have some time alone. Trying not to look too eager, she walked to her room with clipped steps, her heels clicking against the floors. If anybody noticed, they didn’t say anything.  
She’d found a smut novel hidden in a dark corner of the book case, and she’d soaked it in all day before Langdon conveniently arrived. All day, she hadn’t been able to withstand the ache between her legs, the longing she felt. And even though the rules were against sex...they hadn’t said anything about masturbating.  
The feeling of her bare breasts against her skin, her stomach, then her hips...it all felt so foreign. She hadn’t touched herself in eighteen months, before the world went to hell. Let alone, anybody had touched her.  
Rubbing her core felt so right. Her cold hands against her wet heat, the circular motions familiar. She pushed one of her fingers in, wincing at the feeling she’d become so accustomed to. Then another finger, ignoring the pain of her nails. Jesus, she ought to cut them soon. But the pleasure had masked the pain after a while, and she was barely unable to think, to speak. Only her and her hips and her fingers seemed to function.  
With her head tipped back, she couldn’t see much except for her headboard and the stained popcorn ceiling. But she knew something was different. She could sense it. And she dared to look up from her eyelashes.  
To see Langdon leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed, an amused smirk on his face. She snatched her own hand away, covering herself up as soon as possible beneath her thin sheets. Oh, god. The punishment she would get...the humiliation…  
He didn’t say anything. He stood there, his eyes locked on hers, firm and ice cold. For a while, there was no noise in the whole Outpost. Just the roaring in her ears, her heart pounding. She contemplated yelling at him to get out, but something in her wanted for him to stay, to see what he would do next.  
“You can carry on,” He said, his creamy voice making her core melt. The darkness around him seemed to caress her cheek, teasing her.  
“I--how did you get in here?” She asked, her heart beating faster than it ever had.  
Langdon smirked, holding a ring of keys in his finger. “Just making my rounds.” He pushed off the doorframe, prowling toward the bed, with her clothes scattered about and it smelling like arousal. “And you, my dear, seemed to have broken a rule.” He was standing above her now, his fingers gripping the sheets. “A bullshit rule.”  
She grabbed the sheets, her fingers grazing his. She wouldn’t let him embarrass her like this, wouldn’t let him get to her like this. “I beg your pardon?”  
“Venable’s rules don’t exist,” Langdon said simply. “You’ve been holding this in for no reason.” He crouched beside her, close enough to kiss her cheek. “So go on, let it all out.”  
“If you leave, I just might.”  
Langdon smirked, and I bristled against his arrogance. “I’ll let you continue with...that,” he said, his lips brushing against her ear. “But next time you feel that way...do not hesitate to come to my office.” He nipped at her ear, even being bold enough to flick his tongue on her earlobe.  
“I don't even know you,” she croaked, her core sending tremors through her body.  
“Like I said,” he purred, stalking to the door. “Come to my office. We’ll get to...know each other better.” He grabbed the door handle, taking one last look at her before leaving. “I look forward to our interview tomorrow.”  
And with that, he was gone, the click of the lock echoing throughout the room. Her heartbeat seemed to echo through her hollow body.  
She shut the light and went straight to sleep.

 

The next day, Langdon was in his office, feet up, head rested in his hands. As if he didn’t have a care in the world. That he was holding her fate in those hands. He wore the same clothes as yesterday, except today, a long leather coat adorned his body.  
He motioned with his long fingers to sit. “Let me tell you how this works, although, I think you get it.” He sat up now, folding his large hands together. “If you lie, I will know. If you cheat, I will know. If you somehow find a way to trick me, I will know. So unless you want your hands caned and salt water in those wounds, I’d suggest you refrain from any trickery.” He leaned forward, his breath hot against her face. “Are we clear?”  
“Yes, sir,” I answered. His eyes roamed every inch of my purple-clad body before sitting back, a satisfied smile on his face.  
“Let’s get started,” He said, opening a notepad. “Are you a virgin?”  
For the first time in eighteen months, she laughed. Her ribs almost couldn’t take such a vibration, and threatened to collapse on her. “Oh my God, seriously? You saw what you saw last night.”  
Langdon smirked. “I did,” He said. “But from that information, it doesn’t dictate whether you’re a virgin or not.”  
Taking a deep breath, she sat up straight and put on her best, most sombre expression. “I am a virgin.”  
“I see.” He jotted down something on his notepad. “But you’ve had fantasies and urges like every normal human...tell me, what are they like?”  
A blush rushed to her cheeks, finding the painting behind him more entertaining to look at. This man was going to ruin her goddamn life more than it already had been. Her corset felt too tight, her dress too hot for her. The fire in the hearth was too high. “I envision someone with--”  
“No, no, darling,” Langdon interrupted. “When I speak, you look at me. Understand?”  
Nodding, she began again, ignoring the heat between her legs. “I like it when men are especially rough,” She said. “I guess it’s a power and control sort of thing. I just find it so...sexy when a man pushes me around or tells me what to do.”  
“Really, now?” Langdon said, inching closer in interest. “Have you had any fantasies like that about anybody here?”  
You. “No,” she lied.  
Langdon gave her a look, reading straight through the bullshit. She cleared her throat, and leaned forward, mirroring his sitting position from earlier. “Would you believe me if I said after you left last night, I could barely sleep because all I kept thinking about was you fucking me against a desk?” She said, trying to imitate his sensual purr.  
Langdon stared at her, his eyes not faltering once. Without breaking eye contact, he walked over to where she sat, placing his large hands on her shoulders. “Is that why you were masturbating last night?”  
She nodded, her voice low and weak. “Yes, Sir.”  
She heard his smirk through his tone. “Well then, maybe we should do something about it.” His breath was against the back of her neck now, his hands finding their way around her neck. “I’d consider myself a pretty callous lover, I’d dare even say sometimes I can be tender. So you’d better be careful what you wish for.” His lips grazed her neck, wet, sloppy kisses trailing down to her collarbone. “Now get up, we’ve no time to waste.”  
She stood up, her knees shaking. Langdon immediately took her into his arms, kissing her roughly. His lips were softer than she’d imagined. He moved his large hands beneath her long skirt with lithe expertise. “You’re already wet,” He mused.

His cold rings sent shivers down her spine, her core eager. His fingers dipped in, rubbing her clit with expert grace. “Will you be able to take me, once I decide to put myself in you?” He pushed a long finger in, a gasp escaping her lungs. “You have no idea of what you just got yourself into.” Another finger, still cold from the ring that once adorned it. She bit back her moan of pleasure, a knot forming in her throat. If she makes any noise and Venable or Mead hears…  
“You don’t have to hold back,” he purred, stroking his fingers around her clit again. “Let it go.” The tension in her stomach was building, like she was about to release, and he pumped his fingers faster, harder--  
Then he released them. Denying her climax. Smirking like a cat, he stood, now towering above her. “Clothes. Off. We can’t do this clothed all day.”  
“I thought sex was a clothes on event,” She said, unbuttoning her dress.  
Langdon laughed, then took her face in his hands, his rings no doubt leaving imprints on her cheeks. “Sarcasm is cute until it interferes with my needs,” He purred. “Off.” He let go of her face, which was boiling hot.  
With another few buttons, her dress slid to the ground, left in her corset and underthings. Langdon licked his lips, watching her every move with hungry eyes. Without breaking eye contact, she unbuttoned the front of her corset, revealing her bare breasts. They puckered at the drop of temperature.  
“No bra? More promiscuous than I thought,” Langdon said with a satisfied smirk. Ignoring him, she took off her black underwear with ease, leaving her naked in the middle of his office. “I’m going to make you beg for it. Just wait.”  
He edged over to her, still clothed. “Up. On the desk. Now.”  
Obeying, she sat on the desk, her feet dangling off the ledge. Kneeling in front of her, he grabbed both her legs by the ankles, licking all the way up to where it ached the most. He kissed her inner thighs, sucking hickies onto them. She hummed again, sighing with pleasure. “I have all the time in the world,” He said against her skin. “So you better know that tonight won’t be short.”  
With the tip of his tongue, he teased her clit, moving in circular motions. “Damn,” she moaned. Why had she waited this long to feel this, to be tongue-fucked--  
He swiftly replaced his tongue with his fingers, now moving in back and forth motions while he buried his face between her thighs, licking every inch of her. “Michael,” she breathed, tugging on those beautiful strawberry blonde locks. He groaned in response, not stopping the motions with those long fingers.  
“You like that?” He hummed against her wetness, looking up at her through his long eyelashes.  
“Yes--oh, fuck, yes,” She moaned in response, her hips bucking against his face. More. She needed more. More of his lips against her wetness, more of him. More. She needed him. Langdon nipped at her folds, sucking and teasing it. He released his fingers again, and used his tongue to continue with her clit.  
“Please,” she begged. “Just fuck me.”  
Langdon smirked against her. He released his mouth from her wetness, and stroked her clit with his thumb. “Patience is a virtue,” he said in a sing-song voice. He inserted his fingers again, this time, pumping faster than he was before.  
The second wave of her climax made her grip his shoulders, her nails digging through all that leather and velvet. “Oh my god,” she cried. He released his fingers, licking them.  
“Delicious,” He mused. “Stay there.” He commanded. Nodding, she accepted his demand, light headed and warm. She watched as he slowly began to undress himself. It was so painful, to watch him undress himself. As if he knew what it did to her. Without breaking his stare, he untied his scarf and threw it to the other side of the room. Next, his shirt. And beneath it...she had to hold in a sigh. Sculpted muscles made from the softest of marble.  
“Please,” she whimpered. If he heard her, he didn’t say anything.  
His pants were the last to come off. And through his undershorts, she could see that he was hard. And huge. Michael prowled toward her, taking her face in his hands, kissing her again. “Ready?” He asked. She nodded, and the darkness around him seemed to curl at that.  
Without another word, he grabbed her by her hair. “Bend over for me like a good girl, then,” he growled. Trembling, she rose off the desk, and took her sweet time getting adjusted over it, her ass in the air for him. “I know this is your first time,” he said. “And I’m not usually this kind, so let me make this clear.” He grabbed her hair again, forcing her to look up at him. “If I’m doing something wrong, let me know. If you don’t like how something feels, let me know. You’re smart enough to know that.” He released her, and a moment later, his hand was gripping her backside.  
She teased his head at her slit, revelling in its wetness. “So wet, all for me.” He pressed into her slowly, and immediately, she felt some instinct to push him away, to tell him to forget it. It burned, and seemed to rip some hole in her long-lived innocence. She let out a grunt, getting adjusted to him. Her chest rose and fell as he thrusted in and out, picking up the tempo as he went.  
“How does that feel?” He purred, running a finger down her spine.  
A chill ran down her back. “Good. God, go harder,” She breathed.  
Grabbing a fistful of hair, he began to go deeper into her. Deeper. In, and in, he went, sending stars into her vision. Her thighs began to tremble, and if Michael saw or felt it...he didn’t comment. Only continued his pace, with one hand in her hair and another against her ass. “Michael,” she pleaded.  
“Say it again,” He growled. “So that way everybody in this Outpost knows that you’re mine.” His thrusts became steady, tender, even.  
“Michael, oh, god,” She moaned. “Michael.”  
“Again.”  
“Michael.” She wa pleading now, begging for release. She felt it, somewhere deep down.  
“Fuck,” he swore. “You’re so good for me.”  
In, and in, he went. And with every thrust, she was closer and closer to exploding into stardust. Their hips collided together, over and over again. And although the world had gone to shit, she knew she could have this. Whatever it was. She swore loudly, enough to cleave the outpost into two.  
“I’m gonna come,” She moaned. Michael quickened his pace, and she thought she might die at his size. But also at the feeling of him.  
She moved her hips against his, their rhythm aligning like stars. And when she had felt that final thread break...she let out a scream loud enough to awake the dead. To rattle the stars and the moon. Even the fire seemed to grumble in its hearth.  
He came at the same time as she did, the movement of her hips enough to make him intoxicated by her. He growled, the sound vibrating through her body. Releasing his hand in her hair, he stroked her back again, still inside her.  
“Was that worth it?” He asked.  
“So worth it,” She answered, out of breath.  
He pulled out of her, spinning her around. He kissed her forehead, then her nose, and then her lips. It made her want him inside her again. “You were amazing,” he said, those icy blue eyes locked on hers. “Maybe we can do it again sometime.”  
Licking her lips, she nodded. “I think there’s definitely going to be a next time.”  
“Good.” Something like mischief or evil flickered in his eyes. “We’re going to get to know each other well real soon.”


End file.
